Son of Death
by Outlander523
Summary: Hello all. I have always loved smite, so I decided to write my first fanfiction about the son of my favorite character, Thanatos. I hope you enjoy.


Son of Death

Michael was always a secluded kid. At 16, he had a surprisingly low amount of friends. He actually only had 2 friends. His own little group of not-so-normal kids. Michael was the obvious leader of the group. Anywhere he went, the rest followed. But, they were not pushed around. Michael loved school, and loved reading, mathematics, social studies, and science. He was 5'7 and loved the rush of a good fight. He exercised regularly and ate healthy. But, sometimes, he would get caught up in his thoughts and blankly look at anything. "Oh come on are you just gonna stare at the wall all day or can we go to class." said Louis, one of Michael's friends. "Yeah, Michael, I'm getting tired of always having to wait for you." added Chris, Michael's other friend."Alright, alright. Oh yeah you guys still up for the sleepover?" asked Michael. They had been looking forward to this sleepover for awhile. Naturally, it was at Michael's house."Been waiting for it all week"replied Louis. Michael had made sure nothing was going to stop this party. He just had to get through this school day, which went by surprisingly fast, as it was the friday before winter break. It was the end of the day and Michael, Chris, and Louis were getting off the bus. " Wow, finally time for the break. Hey Michael, I'll be over in a bit just let me head home and remind my parents." said Chris. "Alright, just hurry up and get back, I...uh…" Michael stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He dropped his phone and started panting" No,no,no, this can't be happening… this isn't true" Michael ran home as fast as possible. He arrived to an unforgettable scene. His house was covered in blood and police tape. The front lawn had piles of bodies everywhere. Michael nearly vomited from the smell. He ran past the piles into the house. There were more bodies. He ran upstairs and was greeted with a warzone. There were slash and stab marks everywhere. Bodies littered the floor. Michael hurriedly checked all the rooms, but when he entered his father's room, he burst into tears. His father was covered in blood and surrounded by bodies. There was a huge claymore sticking into his father's chest. When Michael had thought the day could not get any worse, he was grabbed from behind and was choked to sleep.

Michael woke up with a jump. He was in a completely black room. "Hello, Michael." said a voice from what seemed to be all around him. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?". "It's okay Michael, you need to calm down". The wall seemed to rumble, then it slid open. The light burned Michael's eyes." Oh, Michael. It's been such a long time since I've seen you. Oh, I'm so sorry Michael, I haven't introduced myself. I am your uncle, Thomas"."Whoa, hold on I don't have an uncle"."Yes, I had a feeling your dad wouldn't have told you about me. Look this is a lot to explain, but your father was hunted down by madmen. Your father was one of the most powerful beings to roam this earth"explained Thomas." Wait, what are you saying."asked Michael. " Have you ever heard of greek mythology, Michael?". "Yeah, so? What does that have to do with this?"Michael was extremely confused. He knew his father always said "Maybe the greeks were on to something" but Michael always thought that was his dad just acting crazy. "Well, Michael this is a lot to drop on a boy all at once, so I'm just gonna go on and say it. Your father was the greek god of death, Thanatos. And now that he is dead, it is your job to take his mantle. You must become the hand of death." Michael nearly hit the floor laughing. It wasn't that his recent loss was funny, it's just that he didn't know what else to say to it."Look Michael, I know it's a lot to deal with, but you must take his responsibility and soon. If you don't it will end in the destruction of all the gods." explained Thomas."Thomas, I don't know how you think I'm supposed to believe some creepy old guy that kidnapped me and is telling me my dad was the god of death. What's next, You're supposed to be Zeus? Give me a break." Thomas looked at Michael with fury in his eyes, then it subsided."No, I am Hypnos, the god of slumber." " Oh yeah, then put me to sleee…." Michael slumped forward, sleeping. Thomas snapped and Michael woke up." Whoa, holy crap. You weren't kidding, huh." Thomas shook his head."So my father killed all those people in my house?" asked Michael. " Yes, I'm afraid your father was always a little brutal. He murdered at least 50 people at your house." " Look, my father, or your brother, or Thanatos, I don't care. He is dead. I loved him, and then some random people did everything they could and murdered him. And now he's gone forever." Michael was about to burst into tears."No, see Michael I don't think you understand. He is down with Hades, and because his service to him, Hades will release right now, we need to take you into training. It might take years, but we need to prepare you for the biggest fight of your life." "Look, I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think i can handle that." Michael was regretting ever going to school that day." Look Michael, we will train you. But it's your call. Are you ready?" Michael thought about his friends, the girl he liked, and his old life. But then he thought about his father, and he needed revenge." I'm ready"

3 Years Later

Michael was attacking Hypnos, but as he swung his scythe at him,Hypnos countered with a swiping parry of his sword, knocking the scythe , when he tried to pin Michael in a corner, Michael assaulted Hypnos with a flurry of punching, sweeping, and parrying attacks with both his fists and was being overwhelmed, when Michael rolled over to his scythe,grabbed it and swept Hypnos' feet from under Hypnos hit the floor, he immediately tried to burst back on to his feet, just to be caught by another swing from the scythe. Michael pinned Hypnos down and disarmed him."Nice job, Michael. You have finally won once against me." announced Hypnos. Michael mercifully released Hypnos and walked to the door of the training area. "Come on already, I got to get to Nemesis' class". Nemesis was Michael's aunt and armed combat teacher, but she would regularly give him a lesson in justice, equality, and retribution, as she was the goddess of divine judgment. When Michael arrived , he was immediately assaulted by Nemesis, trying to block or parry all of her attacks, but even that wasn't enough, and she landed three blows to his face when he finally got a successful blow to her stomach, making her recoil. He took advantage of the break, and summoned his scythe, going in to get a successful slice on Nemesis' arm. Nemesis rolled out of the way and pulled out her sword. Michael knew he was the less experienced in armed combat, so he prioritized disarming her, but he took too long to piece a plan together, getting sweeped to the floor. Nemesis stomped his hand with all her weight, making him drop the scythe. He tried to roll away, but Nemesis grabbed his collar bone and tossed him across the room like he was a ragdoll. He slammed against the wall, and rolled over to Nemesis standing over him. She pinned him and made him tap out." Okay, okay geez. Do you have to assault me everytime I enter your class." Michael complained, "The men who killed your father will show no such mercy to you, nor should you , and the daily beating you receive is just my way of showing I love you." she gave him a creepy smile that sent chills down his spine. "Alright, let's get class started then, shall we?"


End file.
